Goodbye Blue Sky
by That Gamer
Summary: "Pink Floyd - The Wall" fanfic. 33 years after Pink was deemed guilty, the antagonists of The Wall are bored. What do they do? I dunno. Rated T because you didn't hear the falling bombs.


**A/N: The Wall is a fantastic album, so I decided to write a Wall Fic. And in case I get some one who'll kill me because I "Got all da facts wrong", I'm making this an AU taking place 33 years after the album. Nothing else to say, but enjoy.**

**GOODBYE BLUE SKY**  
**Written by That Gamer**  
**Inspired by The Wall by Pink Floyd**

**The Character Explanations:  
****Pink** - The main character of the album and film, but he gets only a few mentions here.  
**The Mother** - Pink's overprotective mother, who helped him build his wall when he was young (as sung about in "Mother"). She's portrayed as a... You don't want to know.  
**The Teacher** - Pink's abusive teacher, who also helped build Pink's wall and was particularly controlled by his wife (as sung about in "Happiest Days of Our Lives" and "Another Brick in the Wall Part 2"). He's portrayed as marionette.  
**The Teacher's Wife** - The puppeteer controlling The Teacher.  
**The Wife** - Pink's adulterous wife, who left him for another. She's portrayed a mixture between a praying mantis and a scorpion.  
**The Prosecutor** - A character seen only in the song "The Trial", who introduces The Judge to Pink. In this story, he's The Judge's right-hand man.  
**The Judge** - A worm who can shape-shift into an $$ who deemed Pink the guilty one.  
**The Marching Hammers** - Previously part of Pink's dictator hallucination (as seen in "Waiting for the Worms"), now working for The Judge (as seen in "The Trial).  
**The Frightened Ones** - Mentioned during "Goodbye Blue Sky". In this story, they are the people who build the walls.  
**The Worms** - The bad ideas, mentioned during "Hey You" and "Waiting for the Worms". In this story, they watch over The Frightened Ones as the build the walls, as well as luring people into letting The Frightened Ones build them.

"-what I did next?" The Teacher asked The Wife. "You know what I did?"

"Let me guess..." The Wife sighed. "You whipped the crap out of him because your wife was mean to you."

"'Ave you 'eard this story before?" The Teacher enquired. "That's exactly what happened!"

"You little $h!t," The Wife hissed, "that's how all of them go!"

The Teacher huffed. "Well excuse me, lassie, for having a dull life," he said. A few seconds later, he added, "I'm sorry I'm not an adulterer."

"Why you little..." The Wife began, her head catching on fire again.

"Will you two be quiet?" The Mother asked quite rudely. "I'm trying to find my dear, darling Pink!"

The Teacher and The Wife groaned.

"Again?" The Wife sounded even more ticked off. "He left after The Judge deemed him guilty! That was years ago!"

"I never wanted him to get into any trouble!" The Mother stated for the millionth time. "The Judge should have let me take him home!"

"If he was to go to anyone, it should 'ave been me!" The Teacher said. "He should 'ave let me hammer him!"

"It should have been me and him!" The Wife shouted. "Alone!"

"You're much too dirty for my Pink!" The Mother snapped. "Besides, not even The Frightened Ones would take you!"

The fire on The Wife's head was turning white. "How did you find out?" she snarled, narrowing her eyes.

"Everybody 'as Twitter!" The Teacher explained.

"YOU TOLD HER?" The Wife spat venomously, abusing the caps.

"N-no, lassie," The Teacher stammered. "I-I was just suggested how s-she would've f-found out-t."

"Besides, I know because of this," The Mother said, holding up a copy of The Final Cut.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!" The Wife screamed. "I THOUGHT THE JUDGE GOT RID THOSE!"

"I must know everything about my son and his girlfriends!" The Mother yelled.

The Wife was just about to go over and strangle The Mother (which would've been a stupid idea, since she could turn into a plane), when someone familiar showed up.

"WILL YOU THREE SHUT UP?" The Judge roared. "I CAN NOT DO ANYTHING WITH YOU THREE ARGUING LIKE TWATS!"

Everybody shrunk back. Except The Wife, she was still mad.

"I know we haven't done anything since Pink was deemed guilty 33 years ago!" The Judge continued. "But doesn't mean you have to carry on like this!"

"Sorry..." The Teacher and The Mother muttered.

The Judge turned to his left. "PROSECUTOR!" he bellowed. "GET OVER HERE!"

The Prosecutor showed up. "Yes, my league?" he asked.

"Take that CD from her!" The Judge pointed a foot at the mother.

The Prosecutor nodded and took the CD from The Mother. Seeing as how they were standing quite a ways away, how he did that is unknown to me.

"Go make yourselves useful and check on The Worms and The Frightened Ones!" The Judge commanded them.

The Mother and The Teacher nodded, grabbed hold of The Wife and dragged her to where The Worms and The Frightened Ones were building the walls.

"He's a real $$ sometimes..." The Wife muttered angrily.

"I just realized - you an' 'im both 'ave anger issues!" The Teacher pointed out.

The Wife said nothing. She simply tilted her head towards The Teacher and he caught on fire. The Teacher's Wife had to pull him up.

"I command you to stop doing that!" The Teacher's Wife said bluntly.

"Yes, dear," The Teacher whispered before being let back down. Once on the ground, he was quick to whip The Wife.

Once he was put out again, they finally made it to the walls. They were built by mainly one person, but The Frightened Ones and other things in that person's life helped build the walls. The Worms were positioned all around, just waiting to send out a Hammer to stop someone from escaping. The other Worms had gone to lure people into building a wall.

"How are the walls doing?" The Mother asked one of The Worms.

The Worm said nothing, but just nodded, pointing its tail at the walls.

The Mother scanned over the walls. She snapped her fingers and pointed at one of the walls. "Frightened Ones, that one's almost done," she instructed The Frightened Ones.

The Frightened Ones didn't say anything, either. They just went to the wall. One noticed The Wife and slowly backed away.

"Get over there," The Wife snapped.

The Frightened One nodded and quickly ran over to the wall.

"You've got to scare them if you want them to do what you want," The Wife told The Teacher.

"Actually, I think he's scared of you," The Teacher corrected The Wife.

The Wife's head of fire grew a little hotter. "Never, ever mock me..." she reminded The Teacher.

The Teacher nodded and took a step back.

The trio watched The Frightened Ones for a moment before they decided to leave. Just at that moment, somebody tried to escape.

"I'm free!" exclaimed a poser emo-vampire-witch.

The Worms were quick to send out The Marching Hammers. And, wouldn't you know it, they were quick to capture her.

"You thought you could escape, lassie," The Teacher chuckled, going to the captured emo-vampire-witch, "But nobody leaves unless you're deemed innocent of making your wall!"

The Wife slapped The Teacher.

"You fool!" The Wife shouted. "Nobody's supposed to know that!"

"'Ey!" The Teacher this time looked mad. "Nobody slaps me and gets away with it!" He then whipped The Wife.

The Wife, tired of The Teacher, just stuck her hand into the fire on her head.

After getting a new Teacher puppet, they went back to where they first were. The Prosecutor was reenacting his bit from The Trial or '79.

"Showing feelings!" The Prosecutor sung. "Showing feelings of an almost human nature!"

"This will not do," The Teacher, The Wife and The Mother said in unison.

"Give it up; you're never gonna be in theatre," The Mother reminded The Prosecutor. "Just look at what it did to my poor little Pink!"

"Stop comparing me to Pink!" The Prosecutor whined. "By the way, what time is it?"

"2:14," The Teacher replied, checking his watch. "Why?"

"Law & Order is gonna be on in 16 minutes!" The Prosecutor gasped.

The Judge, as a worm, slithered in. He turned into an $$ so he could speak to The Prosecutor: "What the heck are you waiting for! It's almost on!"

The Wife watched The Prosecutor and The Judge wander off to go watch their show. "They're so immature," she spat.

"Well at least they don't spit all the time!" The Teacher pointed at the blob of saliva on the ground.

"He's right, you know," The Mother admitted. "Pink would never spit like that."

"STOP! TALKING! ABOUT! PINK!" The Wife exclaimed, her fire going to it's hottest temperature of about 623 degrees. "NOBODY! GIVES! A! $H!T!"

The Mother was offended. "You don't talk about my Pink like that!" she cried, turning into a plane. She flew up and over The Wife, sending a bomb down on her. The Wife barely dodged it.

"You fu(c)k!ng mad?" The Wife asked, furious.

"Yes I am!" The Mother replied, turning back into her normal self. "You committed adultery on my poor, poor Pink!"

"SHUT UP!" The Wife shouted. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT PINK!"

The Mother scoffed. "Well I never!"

"Now, lassies, this can go on forever," The Teacher interrupted their fight, "but we can all agree on one thing: You care very deeply about Pink. So much so that it;s aggravating. You despise her love of Pink. But that's because you never did."

The Mother and The Wife looked at each other. The next thing The Teacher knew, his strings were gone and he was being beaten.

"Um, Judge?" The Prosecutor looked at the scene over his shoulder. "Shouldn't we do something?"

"Send in the worms!" The Judge said. "They always work!"

The Prosecutor nodded and rung a bell that was next to him. Three worms came out of nowhere and pried the group apart, the one holding The Teacher somehow putting back together with no hands. A fourth worm appeared and made motions like he was scolding them.

"Shut the h3ll up, BillyBob," The Wife spat at the worm.

The worm looked offended for a moment, but then smacked The Wife with his tail. The Wife's head was still on fire.

"Well, you sure know how to get rid of The Worms," The Teacher commented, watching the three worms that were holding them chase the fourth one. Some Hammers even joined in.

"I have my ways..." The Wife muttered.

"OK. Can I tell you another one of my fantastic stories?" The Teacher enquired, The Mother wandering off somewhere.

"Fine," The Wife sighed, her head of fire calming down.

"So this little ball of snot was getting out of line again, just completely disobeying me," The Teacher, "so I called him up front."

The Wife nodded, looking bored.

"So you know-"

**A/N: And our story has come to an end. This took up about pages, counting the author's note and the character explanations. This may not be the best _Wall_ fanfiction ever, but I gave it a try. So anyways, that's all I have to say about that. And if you like Pink Floyd, I really recommend you get an album of theirs (if you don't already have one) and look up the song "Staying Alive Inside the Wall" on YouTube. Anyways... Bonum nocte et fortuna.**


End file.
